A Raging Fire
by ForThoseWhoRun
Summary: Azula had escaped. Almost ten years after Aang had ended the war with the Fire Nation, the princess had been able to circumvent the elaborate prison that Zuko commissioned especially for her. Ten years she had been kept locked away from the world. Ten years in solitude and misery. Ten years to plot. The hunt for the Princess was on. A Taang story.


Azula had escaped.

Almost ten years after Aang had ended the war with the Fire Nation, the princess had been able to circumvent the elaborate prison that Zuko commissioned especially for her.

Ten years she had been kept locked away from the world.

Ten years in solitude and misery.

Ten years to plot.

Azula was never one to waste time. Always thinking; calculating. One does not succeed in bringing down the great walls of Ba Sing Se without the mind of a brilliant strategist. The Fire Princess prided herself on her mental prowess, and of course, her ability to be patient. Waiting till the most opportune moment to strike.

A cautious yet malicious snake, lying in wait to eager coil around its victim.

Azula bided her time. Left to rot in the side of a mountain, somewhere on the eastern coast of the Fire Nation. A small metal cage was her home for a decades time. After a while, she began to lose hope she would ever see anything outside her cell.

At least until a small slip of some young guard gave her the chance she needed.

It was quick and painless.

It was the first of many.

After her initial kill, the rest of the platoon followed suit, and one by one she burned them all to smoldering piles of ash.

The stench of burning flesh would soak the halls of the prison for weeks.

The blood stains even longer so.

The next rotations of guards wouldn't find the horrid scene for three days. Which was plenty of time for Azula to put as much distance between her and the fire nation as she could. She would never go back to her captures. She would die, before she would allow herself to be put at the mercy of that imbecile brother of hers.

As weak a Ruler as they come.

The Earth Kingdom never seemed as pleasing until now. The throng of civilians in any one of the strongholds would be enough cover for one trying to escape a newly neutered Fire Lord. With the war still fresh in the minds of many, the other nations were not so keen at the idea of Fire Nation soldiers marching into their cities.

This thought did not elude Zuko, when the news of his sisters disappearance had reached him.

It was obvious where the best place to hide would be. Many of his fathers collaborators were still missing, somewhere in he Earth Kingdom. None man enough to face the proper punishment that awaited them.

The only question was how he would go about attempting to capturing her.

Relations with the Earth Kingdom was still tender, and the Fire Lord felt he had to walk a very fine line. Every summit held for the four nations seemed to be more of a hearing, proclaiming the sins of Zuko's father, and the people that followed him.

He couldn't blame them. No, Zuko knew first hand the atrocities of his fathers hateful regime, the scar on his face was only the most visible wound he'd received. He knew the terrible deeds they committed, and he vividly remembered the ones he committed himself.

Zuko had lost much during the war.

The other nations had lost so much more.

Which is why it was decided, that spreading word of Azula's escape would be detrimental to the rebuilding of the Fire Nations reputation. Trust of the new Fire Lord would waiver, if the Earth Kingdom knew the most dangerous woman in the world had taken refuge somewhere in her boarders.

Zuko knew he would need the help of the Avatar.

Aang helped Zuko restore balance to his own nation. The air bender negotiated the war reparations, and saw that peace was kept in the after math of the wars end.

Things definitely did not go smoothly. It took a lot of work and Fire Nation coin to keep the people sated. No matter what Zuko gave, it never was enough for the Earth Kingdom. The Water Tribes, while understandably hesitant at first, soon gave its faith back to his people. It would seem that Kuei was not as easily persuaded.

The Fire Nation was none too pleased to have its new Lord be such a push over. Giving into demand of the other Rulers. Many sought to reclaim the throne from Zuko, and continue what Ozai had attempted to accomplish. Aang respected all life. Zuko did not.

Traitors and conspirators were publicly executed. A terrible show of power, but one that the Avatar knew was necessary. He was to keep balance between nations, not meddle in the Nations personal business. No matter how much it may have bothered him.

Aang however kept the peace, and trade soon started a few years later.

They trusted Aang. He was, after all, the very embodiment of balance and harmony; a sign of hope they could all look to.

This was definitely a job for the Avatar.

So when the monk received word from the Fire Lord of the situation, he said his goodbyes to Katara, and left the South Pole. Taking Appa, Aang sent a letter hoping to enlist a certain earth bender for the job.

A blind one in fact.

Toph was the perfect tracker. From a large enough drop, she could survey the land for miles sending rippling waves of vibrations. Forests, mountains, hidden caves and camps, it didn't matter. Nothing escaped her powerful feet.

She was also a very amusing and fun traveling buddy. Always keeping Aang on his toes. Not that Toph didn't think he was on them too much anyhow. As the air bender grew up, the weight of his steps seemed ever harder to read.

He was still twinkle toes in every respect. And while this was often found to keep the two at odds with one another, bickering about this or that, Toph was happy her old friend would never changed.

They kept each other in check.

At least when they got to see each other.

With Momo at his side, Aang set course for the first of many Earth Kingdom cities, getting Toph was the first step. He hoped they could route Azula out in time, without alerting anyone of the true nature of the woman they pursued. Discretion was key.

Aang briefly pondered if bringing Toph would help or hinder this aspect. He shook the thought away. She might be his only chance of finding the Princess. It had been too long since he had seen her anyhow.

As the sun set over the ocean, Appa listing through the calm spring sky, he somehow knew change was coming. His connection to the spirit world gave him such insight. It was coming. Something was.

Something big.

He had no idea what it was however.

He couldn't let it worry him though, they would catch Azula before this would come to a head. He would make sure of it.

They had to.

The hunt for the princess was on.


End file.
